Red-Hair Snow White Princess
by Zory rock101
Summary: What if Shirayuki was a service to a rude and mean king but a prince from a neighbor kingdom see how he was treating her what will he do will he take her to serve under him or will he fall in love with her and make her his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 **This story come to me when I was writing chapter 27 from the story of the princess of Clarines.**

 **Sum: What if Shirayuki was a service to a rude and mean king but a prince from a neighbor kingdom see how he was treating her what will he do will he take her to serve under him or will he fall in love with her and make her his wife.**

* * *

 **11/9/17**

 **Chapter 1**

In the kingdom of Tanbarun...

There lived a young couple who just had a baby girl name Shirayuki but there was one problem; they were poor and can't take care of their daughter. They went to the king for some money but in renter; they have to leave their daughter with the king.

18 years passed and Shirayuki becomes a service that takes order from the rude and means king, Raji Shenazard. Shirayuki was give king Raji is afternoon tea. She set in down on the table in front of him and take a step back. King Raji pick up his cup and took a sip.

"This tea is cold." He yelled, throwing the cold tea at Shirayuki. Shirayuki clothes were soaking and wet, "You look horrible leave at once." He yelled. Shirayuki runs out of the room with a tear in her eyes. She walked up to staircase to her room that is in a tall tower. The tower ceilings look like it was about to fall and the window was broken and all the glass were on the floor by the window.

Shirayuki took off her raging clothes and put on some dry clothes. She took her wet clothes and put it in cold water that is in a corner. She scrabbler her clothes then hung it up to dry. She walked over to her window and sat down on a chair. She looked out over the forest to wonder what it will be like to be free. The sun is setting over the mountain and Shirayuki climb in her bed cover herself up with a bed sheet. She closes her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning the king Raji have a very important guest today. Shirayuki walked down the hallway with a tray of tea to give to the king Raji and his guest but Shirayuki accidentally but into someone who catches the trey before it went everywhere. "Are you okay?" Asked a soft man voice. Shirayuki looked up and saw a handsome white-hair man. He had one of his arms wrap around Shirayuki and the other holding the trey.

"I'm fine sorry." Shirayuki answer, pull away from the man and bow to him.

"Why are you sorry? I was not paying attention." The man said with a warm smile. "Let start over. Hi, my name is Zen Wistaria. What your?" He asked, hand the trey back to Shirayuki.

"My name is Shirayuki." Shirayuki answer, taking the trey from his hand.

"Shirayuki, that a beautiful name and you hair...wow." He said, looking at Shirayuki bright red-hair. "I need to get going be the king is looking for me. I hope to see you around, Shirayuki." Zen said, walked down the hallway.

Shirayuki knocks on the door you king Raji's office. "Come in." He said in a harsh voice. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and opens the door. She saw king Raji looking out of the window and saw Zen sitting in a chair looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki walked up to the king Raji desk and set a cup of tea on top of his desk and hand a cup to Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, taking the tea from Shirayuki. King Raji turn around and pick up his tea and took a sip of it.

"This tea taste horrible. get down on your knee." He said, grab a whip and getting ready to hit Shirayuki but Zen grab the whip before it hit her.

"How dare you." King Raji said, looking at Zen.

"No how dare you trying to hit a girl," Zen yelled, throw the wrap on the floor.

"She is a service." King Raji yelled.

"She no longer working for you," Zen said, turn around and looking down at Shirayuki who is on her knees. "Stand up." He said, reach out his hand toward her. Shirayuki gently put her hand on his and he helps her stand up.

"You can't take her away. He parent own me money." King Raji yelled.

"She coming with me," Zen said, walked out of the room and pull Shirayuki gently out of the room. They walked outside of the castle and Zen help Shirayuki in the carriage first.

"It okay that I come with you?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes, I don't like how he was treating you." Zen answer, looked at Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns her head and looked out of the window.

"It beautiful outside of the castle," Shirayuki whispers to herself but just enough for Zen to heard. After he heard that a smile comes across his face. The carriage stop at a gate that is the border to another country. Two men just their ID before they let them through the gate.

"This kingdom is Clarines. My home country." Zen said. The carriage stop in front of the staircase to the castle. A grand open the door and Zen step out first then he reaches out his hand to help Shirayuki. A maid comes up to Shirayuki and saw that she was very dirty and wearing raging clothes.

"Your Highness. Let me help with his girl." She said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you. After you get done with her bath. Please show her to her new bedroom." Zen said, walked up the staircase follow behind the maid and Shirayuki.

"The bathroom is this way." The maid said, open the bathroom door. Shirayuki walked in ad saw a big hot spring and table and chair in the corner. "Here is some soap, shampoo and conditioner." She said, set it by the hot spring.

"Thank you." Shirayuki said, bowing her head. "Um... What is your name?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the girl.

"My name is Tomoko. What is yours?" She asked, looking at Shirayuki

"My name is Shirayuki." Shirayuki answer.

"That is a beautiful name." She said. "I will come back with new clothes." She said, walked out of the bathroom. Shirayuki undresses and got in the hot water.

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

The water is nice and hot. I lend my head back on the edge of the hot spring to relax. Why is that prince so nice to me? I just meet him and he brought me to his kingdom. I did not hear someone knock on the door because I was lost in my thoughts that is running through my mind.

"Shirayuki I come in." Said Tomoko. Tomoko walked in with new clothes and set them down on the table. She picks up my old clothes and throws them away. "Here let me wash your hair she said grab the shampoo and put it in my hair.

"Who is this Zen person?" I asked, want to know about him.

"He is very nice then his brother, Izana. He cares about other people." She answer scratches my head so the shampoo can get to my scalp. "Zen told me what happens when I was getting your clothes and trust me, Zen will never do anything to you like that," Tomoko said, rinsing my hair until the shampoo is out.

Tomoko grabs the conditioner and did the same thing. "Thank you for bringing nice to me," I said, feeling her fighter nail in my scalp.

"It is my job to take care off you. Zen signed me to you." Tomoko said. "Here take this soap and clean your body," Tomoko said, hand me a soap. I took the soap and starting to scrub my body to get the dirt off my body.

Tomoko had a towel already for me. I stand up and got out of the window. She hands me the towel and I wrap it around my body. "Thank you," I said, drying off before I put on my new clothes. Tomoko pulls out a beautiful dress. The dress is gowned a spring green floor-length dress, under a darker green bodice that is sprinkled with dark blue flowers. "It so beautiful," I said, looking at the dress.

"Well, put it on." She said, hand it to me. "Zen pick it out for you." She said. I put the dress over my head until it hit the floor when I got it on. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, turning red. We walked out of the bathroom and Tomoko is showing to my new room. She opens the door to my bedroom.

"If you need anything pull this string and a maid will come." She said, point a string that is hanging from the ceiling. "This room is the entering point. Your bedroom is in here." She said, open a door that leads into my room. My eyes got wide in how big this room is.

"Wow," I said, looking around the room.

"That what I say too when I first starting to work here. Your closet is in here." She said, open a double door. I walked in and saw that it is huge. There are a couch and a chair in my closet along with a mirror.

"Shirayuki, you jew is on the floor." She said with a laugh."And Zen took me to tell you dinner is in 10 min. I will leave you so you can get all settling in." She said, walked out of the room.

I walked over to my bed and saw five or six pillows on the bed. I throw myself on the bed between the bed. I can't believe this is happening to me. If this is a dream I do want to wake up from it.

I looked at the clock and it was almost time for dinner. I got up and walked out of the room. I went down the hallway than I come to a dead end. "Wait I don't know where the dining room is at," I said, walked back the same way I come from. "This castle is like a maze," I said, coming to another dead end.

"Yeah, I know. When I was young I always get lost too." Said a voice behind me. I turn around and saw Zen.

"I'm so sorry," I said, bow my head to him.

"Why are you apologizing. You did not do anything wrong." Zen said, pulling his hand on his hip. "Come I know you were going to get lost." He said, took my hand and walked back the same way I come from before.

"Um...thank you," I said, turning red like my hair.

"It no big deal. That dress looks very beautiful on you." He said, brushing.

"Thank you for the dress," I said, looking down at the dress. He opens the door and we walked into the dining room. He pulls out my chair.

"Have a seat." He said, standing behind the chair. I walked over and sat down. Zen push me in and sat down next to me.

I pick put my fork and looked at Zen who is already starting to eat. I took a bite out of my meat. "Wow, this is good," I said.

"Yeah, the servants here are the better cook," Zen said, taking a sip of his drink. I pick my drink up still have my fork in my other hand. I took a sip and it tastes like pink lemonade. "Tomorrow Maybe I will show you around Clarines," Zen said, finish done eating.

"Yeah, that will be fun," I said smiling at Zen. When Zew me smile he also smile back at me. After a while, Zen walked me back to my bedroom. "Thank you for walking me around to my room," I said, bow my head before I enter my room.

"You have a good night, Shirayuki." He said, walked down the hallway. I walked into my room and close the door behind me. I went over to my bed and laid on my bed. I pull the cover over my body and I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. In my dream, I was dreaming about Zen and How nice and kind his was. I don't to wake up and be back in the castle with King Raji.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

After I took Shirayuki back to her room and went to my office to get some more work done. I walked into my office and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide standing there.

"So how is Shirayuki holding up to this new castle?" Mitsuhide asked.

"She likes it better then bring with that horrible King Raji," I answer, stand down on my chair that is at my desk. "Tomorrow I plan to show her around the castle. Kiki I want you to go and get her tomorrow morning and bring her to my office." I order, looking at Kiki.

"Yes, sir," Kiki said, looking back at me.

"I think it will be better for Shirayuki to meet people. That she can trust." I said, grab my pen and starting signing more documents.

"Zen, do you have a feeling for her?" Mitsuhide asked I looked up in shock. I don't know this feeling I have to Shirayuki but everything she is close to me. I get all wear inside.

"Did any letter come from Lord Brother?" I said, looking back at the documents.

"He just changes the subject," Mitsuhide whisper to Kiki but it was enough for me to hear.

"I know. "Kiki whisper back.

"No letter came about his returning yet." Mitsuhide answer. It been almost 1 year now and he has not written a single letter.

"Okay thank you," I said, looking out of the window. "Kiki, Mitsuhide it is getting late you can go now," I said, not turning around to look at them.

"As you wish, Prince Zen." They said and walked out of the room closing the door behind them. I turn back around and finish the paper before I too go to sleep.

"Finally I am done," I said, standing up and stretch my body. I starting to put the documents away. I turn off my light and walked out of my office closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I put on my PJs and climb into bed. I pull the cover over my body and close my eyes. I sleep asleep to dream about Shirayuki.

 **See you next time...**

 **I hope you enjoined this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 ** **11/11/17****

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning in the kingdom of Clarines...

Shirayuki woke up to the sound of someone knock on her bedroom door. She swings her legs off her bed and stands up. She stretches her body and walked over to the door. She answers the door and saw a blonde hair standing front of her room. "Hi, I'm Kiki. Zen told me to come and get you, Shirayuki." Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki.

"You know my name?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yap, Zen told me yesterday. go and get dress and I will wait out here for you." Kiki said, walked away. Shirayuki closes the door and walked over to her closet. Shirayuki finds a really cute outfit in her closet. She put it on the outfit. She walked over to the mirror after she got dressed in her new clothes and did her hair.

She wears a pink top with blue hearts in the right corner and a strap on her left shoulder, off-the-shoulder sleeve on her right arm, and a blue bow on the strap. She also sports a light blue sleeveless midriff top with pink buttons over the pink top and a blue ruffled mini-skirt. She accessorizes with two blue beaded necklaces, two blue bangles, and pink over-the-knee socks. Her shoes are light blue high-heeled boots with blue heels and blue ribbons wrapped around her leg and tying on the back her hamstring. Her hair is knee-length and her bangs are parted mostly to the right and cheek length, but the other side is pulled behind her ear with a short piece hanging down and is decorated with a light blue barrette on the right side of her head.

"There I think I'm ready," Shirayuki said to herself. She walked out of her room and saw Kiki sitting on a chair waiting for her.

"Zen told me to bring you to his office," Kiki said, walked out of my room; I follow after her. "Today, Zen is going to show you around the castle," Kiki said, walking down the hallway.

"Okay," I said, a little bit shy.

"You after you been here a while. You will start up open to people." Kiki said, looking at me.

"I hope so," I said.

"Zen want you to feel more comfortable around people," Kiki said, open the door to Zen's office. Shirayuki saw Zen at his desk doing some paperwork. "Zen, Shirayuki is here," Kiki said, closing the door behind her.

Shirayuki saw a tall man with green hair standing by a bookshelf. "Hi Shirayuki, My name is Mitsuhide," Mitsuhide said, walking up to her and shake her hand.

"It nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitsuhide. Zen stand up and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.  
"Yes, I am," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen. Zen open the door and let Shirayuki walked out first.

"I will be back kiki, Mitsuhide." He said, looking at them before closing the door behind him. "That outfit looks very nice on you." He said, looking at Shirayuki head to toe.

"Thank you." She said, brushing. They walked out to the garden and looked at the beautiful flower. "The flower is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, small all different kind of flower. Zen walked over to a rose and pick a red rose.

"Here a beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." He said, hand the rose to Shirayuki. Shirayuki brushing.

"Thank you." She said, taking the rose in her hand and small the beautiful red rose.

"You can come here anytime you want." He said, walking over to a table and chair. He sat down and looked at Shirayuki. "Come and have a seat." He said. Shirayuki walked over to the chair that is next to Zen and sat down.

"It a beautiful day. Don't you agree." Shirayuki said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day," Zen said. "Let's us go into the castle and Show you where everything is at." Zen stand up and help Shirayuki to her feet.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, follow Zen into the castle. Zen open a door and they walked in the room. Shirayuki looked around and saw game board checkers on the table and there a lot of chairs.

"This room is the game room and you can also relax here too," Zen said, walked out of the room follow after him Shirayuki. "Let me show you where the swimming pool is." He walked the hallway.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked beside him. Zen open a glass door and went in. The swimming pool is big to one side of the room to the other side of the room. "It is big," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, walked out of the room. "Well, You can walk around for a while. I need to get some work done." He said, walked off down the hallway. Shirayuki went back to the garden and sat down under a tree. The wind hit her face making her so relax. The next thing she closes her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway after I left Shirayuki to get some work done. I open my office and walked in. Kiki and Mitsuhide were there waiting for me.

"So how did it go?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me. I walked over to my desk and sat down on my chair.

"It went great," I said, picking up my pen and starting to sign same documents.

"What did you guys do?" Kiki asked.

"We went to the garden and walked around. I show her the game room and the swimming pool." I answer.

"Where is Shirayuki at now?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know. I told her she can walk around for a little bit longer." I answer. Mitsuhide and Kiki got close to my face and looked at me. "What?" I asked, looking at them.

"Zen are you in love?" Misuhide asked. My face turns bright red.

"What, What?" I asked, trying to cover my embarrassing. Kiki and Mitsuhide starting to laugh. I give them the look to tell him to shut up. After I did that they both close their mouth tight and not saying a word.

Just then there a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, waiting for the door to open. Lord Haruka walked into the room closing the door behind him. Kiki and Mitsuhide move away from my desk so Lord Haruka can stand in front of me. "What is it, Lord Haruka?" I asked, looking at him.

"I don't think you should socialize with that red-hair servant," Haruka said, looking back at me.

"You think to socialize with a servant is careless," I said, standing up and looked at Lord Haruka.

"If you understand send that girl back to her own country." Lord Haruka said.

"You think I will send her back to that Place," I said. "That with never going to happen."

"Your Highness." Lord Haruka said.

"You may leave," I said.

"I hope you open your eyes before it is too late." Lord Haruka said, close the door behind him.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, walked out of my office. I went to see Shirayuki but she was at in her room. I walked into the garden and saw she is asleep under a tree. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps.

 **(Unknown man P.O.V) (At the end of this chapter I will reveal who he is. Same people will know who the man is by reading This P.O.V.- Zory rock101)**

"That Prince he will not learn to me. We need to go over his head." Lord Haruka said, talking to me when I sit in the tree.

"So you want me to get rid of that servant girl?" I asked, turn my head half way to look at Lord Haruka. His back was turned against me because he did not want people to see him talking to a peasant like me.

"Yes, Send her back to her country." Lord Haruka answer, walked away from me. I jump out of the tree and climb on to the rooftop of the castle. I saw Zen and that Servant who name is Shirayuki sitting under a tree talking.

"So she is familiar with the dear sweet prince." He said, looking through a binocular. I jump through a window to the castle and snatch a piece of paper and pen writing a threat note. Grab an arrow and tie a string around the note and the arrow. I grab the bow and grab back out of the window. I saw prince Zen was gone and the girl was by herself.

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen went back inside to finish more paper. I was standing beside a tree when an arrow it the tree with a note on it. I put out the arrow and open the note. "Servant girl return to your own country you don't belong here. You have been warned." I said, run inside the castle with the arrow still in my hand.

"Shirayuki." A voice said. I turn around and hid the arrow behind me. The voice belongs to was Zen. "Why are running?" Zen said, looking at me.

"I was going to get a book." I lie.

"Really. So tell me the story about the arrow?" Zen said. I hand him the arrow and the note. We walk in a room and sat down on the floor. "Someone shot you inside the castle," Zen said, hold the arrow. After I explaining to him what happens.

"I will find the man who is behind this," I said, took the arrow from Zen.

"You meet alone?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"If I do the people with being more open," I said.

"You can't," Zen said cut I cut him after.

"Zen," I said.

"That what I want to say But I trust you so I will wait for you," Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I walked back to my office and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide looking through same of the book. "Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"I need help," I said. I explain to them how Shirayuki told me and they understand.

"Kiki and I will go and search for the man," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room with Kiki behind him.

I also leave the room and find lord Haruka talking to a man looking at a book. "Okay thank you." He said, hand the book back to the man. He walked down the hallway and I follow him trying not to be seen.

I hide behind a corner and saw that he find Shirayuki. "Who are you.? How did you get inside this castle?" Lord Haruka asked to Shirayuki.

"Prince Zen is the one who brought me here." Shirayuki answer, looking at Lord Haruka.

"If he did I will know about it." Lord Haruka said.

"I'm going to see him now and he can explain the situation to you," Shirayuki said, take a step closer to Lord Haruka.

"Stop I can let you go any farther after I found an intruder inside the castle." Lord Haruka said, pull out his sword. Shirayuki took another step closer to him. "I will use this sword." He said.

"Then use it," Shirayuki said, taking another step. Lord Haruka put his sword away after Shirayuki passed him. Then I heard a clapping sound and man with black hair jump up on the balcony.

"I'm the one you shot the arrow and send you that not. He is innocent." The man said.

"I'm the one you hired you. I protecting the prince." Lord Haruka said.

"Really from what?" I asked, walking out from where I was hide and walked up to him. "You planning did not go very well," I said, throw the arrow on the ground.

"How long were you there?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"I find him before he found you. It took all my strength to not jump into the conversation soon." I answer, looking back at her. "Lord Haruka do you still want to serve on the court. I hope this won't happen again." I said.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said, bowing his head and walked off down the hallway.

"Yay happy end." The man said. I walked up to him and grab his collar.

"I'm going see a very close eye on you," I said, narrowing my eyes at the man.

"You don't need to worry about me. Oh, my name is Obi, Master." Obi said.

"I'm not your master," I said, saw Kiki and Mitsuhide on the ground below us. I let go of Obi and He lands on the ground in front of Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide take good care of him," I yelled. Shirayuki walked up to me and looked down at them too.

"Who was that man?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking at her with a smile on my face.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 ** **12/12/17****

 ** **Sorry for the late update!****

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen finally let me go outside of the castle wall but I have to bring someone come with me and it was Mitsuhide. Zen trust him more than other people around him. "Clarines the beautiful Kingdom," I said, looking around the village.

"Yeah, Everyone always happens here," Mitsuhide said, looking down at me.

"Good morning, Mitsuhide." Said a girl who is around my age.

"Good morning," Mitsuhide said, nodding his head to the girl and walked passed her. Everyone we passed know Mitushide.

"You know a lot of people," I said, watch some of the girl flirting with Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, but I don't get attached to them because they want to get close to Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking down the street. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the herb shop. My parent teaches my plants and Medicine." I said, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, there a herb shop around the corner here." He said, turn a corner and saw the herb shop. Mitsuhide and I walked into the store and looked around the shop.

"They have wonderful things that you can't get in Tanbarun," I said, looking a different kind of plants and medicine.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. "Where do you want to go next?" Mitsuhide asked, walking out of the store.

"Will, I want to go and see the beautiful lake," I answer, follow Mitsuhide.

"Okay, let's go," Mitsuhide said, starting walking down the street. When we got there, I saw flower all around the lake making it very beautiful.

"It so beautiful here," I said, looking at my reflection in the lake.

"Yeah, Zen always come here to get away from the castle," Mitsuhide said.

"I bet. He always busies doing paperwork." I said, looking back at Mitsuhide. After a while, Mitsuhide and I walk back to the castle where Zen was sitting for us.

"Did you have a good time out in the village?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, it was fun. Thank you for letting me go." I answer, bow my head to him.

"Mitushide, I'm going to take a walk with Shirayuki," Zen said, took my hand in his making my face bright red. We starting to walk in the garden. "Shirayuki, I need to get this off my chest," Zen said.

"What?" I asked, let go of his hand. He is going to send me back. Zen turn around and looked at me. I took a step back away from him. "You going to send me back?" I asked, tear run down my cheek.

"What? No, I will never do that." Zen said, walked up to me and pull me into his arms. "Shirayuki, I love you," Zen said, looking into my green eyes.

"What?" I asked. My eyes got wide. I hope I heard him right.

"Shirayuki I love you," Zen said, pull me close to him. "Well, you married me?" Zen asked, got down on one kneed and open a box.

"Zen...Yes." I said, throw my arms around him. Zen wrap his arms around me and kiss my lips.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, Kiss him back.

"Thank you," Zen said, took my hand and put the ring on my finger. "In a couple of months we will announce our engagement," Zen said, we walked back inside still holding hands.

The only people Zen told that he is getting married to me was Mitsuhide and Kiki. They were happy for us and hugging me. Just then, there was a knock on Zen's office door. He walked over to answer and standing there was a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Hello, little brother."

 **Sorry short chapter** **I will try and make the next chapter a little bit longer!**

 **see you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 ** **1/17/18****

 ** **Sorry for the late update!****

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

"Hello, little brother," Izana said, looking at me.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki take Shirayuki to her room so I can talk to my brother," Zen said, looking at Izana.

"Yes, sir." Kiki and Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki behind them.

"What do you want brother?" I asked, walked over to my desk. Izana closes the door and walked over to my desk.

"Come on can I come and see my little brother." Izana answer with a smile.

"You did not write any letter and now you show up here," I said, sat down at my desk.

"Oh, I was planning on but I heard you fell in love with that servant," Izana said, looking at me.

"So what if it true?" I said, looking back at Izana.

"Your royal and she is a poor commoner," Izana said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't care. I love her." I said, stand up and walked out of the room.

"Zen," Izana yelled after I step out.

"What?" I asked, turn around and looking at him.

"I hope you open your eyes before it is too late." Izana answer, looking back at me. I walked down the hallway without saying a word back to him.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, coming down the hallway.

"Shirayuki sorry about my brother," I said, put my hand on her hip and pull her close to me.

"It fine," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arm around my neck.

"Shirayuki no matter what my brother does. I will love you and I will still married you." I said, kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, let go of me and looked into my blue eyes.

"Well, I have to go some work done I will see you around," I said, walking back to my office.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked back to her bedroom. I open the door to my office and saw Kiki and Mitsuhide standing there waiting for me.

"What did Izana want?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"He did not what me to married Shirayuki. I want you two keep a close eye on Izana." I answer walking over to my desk and sat down in my chair.

"As you wish." Kiki and Mitsuhide said at the same time bow their head to me.

 **(Izana P.O.V)**

I sat in my office watch that red hair girl outside out of my window talking to a guard. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, turn around to face the door. The door open slowly and walked in was Lord Haruka.

"Sorry to interrupt you work, your highness," Haruka said, walking up to my desk.

"It fine. Did you find anything about that girl from the neighboring kingdom?" I asked, looking at Haruka.

"Yes, I discover that she was a servant to the king of Tanbarun." Haruka to a break before continuing. "Her parent was in depth to him so he took that girl as a servant to pay it off." He answers.  
"Good King Raji depth need to be pay off so we have to send that girl make to her own country," I said, stand up and walked over to the window.

"What about Prince Zen he asked that girl to marry him?" Haruka asked.

"I will handle my brother. Send a letter to king Raji invited him to the castle." I order, turn around and looked back at Haruka.

"As you wish," Haruka said, bowing his head and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry this chapter is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 **2** ** **/13/18****

 ** **Sorry for the late update!****

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I was not very happy with my brother asking King Raji to come to the castle for the party tomorrow night. What is my brother up too? I sat in my office looking out of my window.

"Zen you need to get back to work you can just sit there all day and doing nothing," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Mitsuhide bring that man to me that is in the tower," I order, turn around to face Mitsuhide.

"You mean the one who tries to shot Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes that one, go and get him," I order, watch Mitsuhide nod his head and walked out of the room. Just then when Mitsuhide walked out Kiki walked into my office.

"Zen," Kiki said, walked up to me.

"Yeah," I said, looked at Kiki.

"Around noon time you have to greet king Raji at the gate," Kiki said, looking back at me.

"Great," I said, turn around and looked out of the window.

"Where is Shirayuki?" I asked.

"She was in the greenhouse with one of the guards to her too." Kiki answer.

"Okay," I said. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Zen, I'm coming in." Mitsuhide opens the door and walked into my office. Mitsuhide walked into my office with Obi right behind him.

"You want to see me, master." He said with a smile.

"I'm not your master and I have a job for you," I said, stand up and looked at Obi.

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I was in the greenhouse watering the plant when I saw Kiki and that man I think calls himself Obi come walking up to me. "Hello, Kiki," I said with a smile.

"Hello, Shirayuki," Kiki said, stop walking and stand in front of me.

"What bring you here?" I asked, looking at her.

"Zen want Obi to be your ground. If he did anything to you, please report it to Zen, Mitsuhide or me. That is all I will be leaving now." Kiki said, walked off leaving me and Obi to ourself.

"So what are you doing?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I was watering the flower," I asked, looking back at Obi.

"You must really like a flower," Obi said.

"I do. My parent teaches me some stuff before the king of Tanbarun." I said, walking back in the greenhouse when a guard comes up to me.

"Shirayuki, Prince Izana want to see you alone." The guard said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, follow the guard to Izana office.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 **3** ** **/1/18****

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I was sitting at my desk signing some paperwork when Obi jump on the balcony. "Hey, mister," Obi said, waving his hand.

"Obi you are supposed to be, Shirayuki," I said, turn around to look at him.

"Yeah, but she was called into your brother officers," Obi said, looking at me. I stand up and walked over to him.

"What did you say?" I asked, hoping I did not hear him right.

"Your brother wants to talk to her," Obi said. I storm out of my office and run down the hallway to my brother room. When I got to my brother office I did not knock.

"Brother what is the meaning of this," I said, storm in the room and saw Shirayuki standing there in front of my brother.

"Come on, Zen. I just have a little talk with my sister-in-law." Izana said, looking at me.

"Don't play dumb with me," I said, walked up to Shirayuki. "You want to send Shirayuki back and I am not let you do that," I said, took Shirayuki's hand. "We are leaving now," Zen said, walked out of his brother officers. Shirayuki and I walked out the hallway to go to my office.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"Shirayuki, what did not brother say to you?" I asked, open the door to my office and walked in.

"He says that King Raji is coming to the castle." Shirayuki answer, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I will get have him take you away from me," I said, pull her in and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I have to go and greet King jackass at the gate," I said, heading Shirayuki laugh.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, let go of me and looked at me.

"Go to your room for right now," I said, looking back at her.

"Okay, I will see you," Shirayuki said, walked out of my office. After Shirayuki left, I went to the gate to greet King Raji.

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door to my room and walked in. I went over to the window and saw Zen talking to King Raji. King Raji looked up and saw me in the window. Zen turn to see what he was looking at. I saw Zen say something to Raji because He looked away from me. After they walked in the castle, I went over to my bed and sat down.

"Man, I'm so bored," I said, laid down on the bed. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red-hair snow white Princess**

 **3** ** **/13/18****

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I sat standing in the garden with Prince Raji and my brother. "So, Prince Raji. That red hair girl was a service in your castle?" Izana asked, looking at Raji.

"Yes, she was a service at my castle." Raji answer, looking at Izana.

"Do you want us to return her to you?" Izana asked.

"Brother," I said, looking at Izana.

"I bet Raji want her back," Izana said, looking at me.

"That is enough," I yelled making everyone looking at us. "Shirayuki is staying here with me," I said, walked away from my brother and King Raji. No one is taking Shirayuki away from not especially you, Izana.

I walked and starting to talk to another group. "Prince Zen." A man said, walking up to me with a young girl beside him.

"Hello," I said, turn to looking at the man.

"I want to introduce my daughter, Stella to you." The man said, looking at the young girl.

"It is nice to meet you, Your Highness," Stella said, bowing her head to me.

"The some," I said, looking at her.

"I hope you take my daughter hand in-" The man said, but was cut off.

"I refuse," I said.

"What you at the age to get married." the man said in shock.

"I already have a woman that I'm planning on married so will you please excuse me," I said, walked inside and head down the hallway to Shirayuki room. I knock on Shirayuki's bedroom door.

The door open, "Oh Zen it you." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, I need to see you," I asked, walked into the room and pull Shirayuki close to me.

"Zen." She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"I can't take it anymore," I said, lend down and give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shirayuki," I said, pick her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. I lay her down and got on top of her.

"Zen are you sure about this?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, I want you," I said, starting to kiss her neck. Shirayuki let out a moan.

 **5 years later...**

"Zeno Come back here," I yelled, looking for my son all over the castle.

"Zen did you find Zeno?" Shirayuki asked, walking upholding our 2-year-old daughter.

"No, I have not found him yet," I answer. "Here let me carry Athena," I said, took Athena from Shirayuki and rest my hand on Shirayuki stomach.

"He moving," Shirayuki said, put her head on top of my hand.

"How do you know if it going to be a boy?" I asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I just know how he been acting." Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"He will be just like his father and his brother," Mitsuhide said, walking up with 4-year-old Zeno in his arms.

"What do you say that?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Because I remember when I first come to this castle you also a handful," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. "I think Athena is more like Shirayuki," he said, let out a laugh.

"So how your wife doing, Mitsuhide?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Kiki is going great. We just find out she is pregnant." Mitsuhide answer.

"Congratulation," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"thank you, when are you baby due date?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Late April." Shirayuki answer.

"Will be guys will be busy than before," Mitsuhdie said.

"Yeah, we will," I said.

"I can take Zeno from you now, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, took Zeno from Mitsuhide.

"Will I better get back to work," Mitsuhide said, walked down the hallway.

"Mommy, it is snowing can we played outside," Zeno said, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, we can," Shirayuki said, looking down at Zeno. Shirayuki and I got Zeno and Athena coat on and head outside. Shirayuki holds Athena and watching Zeno and I make a snowman.

Athena trying to catch the snow that was falling from the sky. If you guys what to know what happen to Obi he become a father to twin girls and what happens with Izana he was killed when we were at war 3 years ago but before he was killed he got married to Haki and also have a son that is around 4 years old.

 **The End...**


End file.
